Sin Siquiera Darse Cuenta
by Mahanny
Summary: Steroline. Un bonito momento en la fiesta del lago.


STEROLINE.

-Esta vez te has superado, Caroline.

Bonnie miró a su amiga con las cejas alzadas. Caroline miró a su alrededor, muy satisfecha de sí misma. La fiesta que había organizado en el lago estaba siendo todo un éxito. La gente bailaba, se tiraba al agua desde el árbol, cantaba a viva voz y bebía, divirtiéndose.

-Ve a tomarte un descanso. Has estado ocupada con el hielo y la comida las últimas dos horas.  
>-Pero…<br>-Caroline –le advirtió Bonnie con la mirada-, ve a descansar. No quiero oír ni una palabra más.

Caroline suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, buscando a alguien entre la multitud.

-No puedo creer que Stefan accediera a venir –dijo Bonnie, riendo. Caroline puso los ojos en blanco.  
>-Ni yo. ¿Dónde estará?<br>-¿No es ese? –preguntó Bonnie, señalando hacia el lago.

Caroline siguió su indicación y vio a Stefan dentro del lago. Estaba en la orilla, hablando con dos chicas, que al parecer le estaban preguntando sobre su tatuaje. Caroline rechinó los dientes y Bonnie la miró con temor.

-Vete, anda.

Caroline no lo tuvo que oír dos veces. Tomó aire y aunque cerró los ojos para intentar relajarse, no tuvo mucho éxito. Caminó en torno al lago y cuando faltaba poco para alcanzar a Stefan, ralentizó el paso. Stefan levantó la cabeza como un acto reflejo y la vio. Se disculpó con las chicas, casi ignorándolas y las apartó con delicadeza para pasar entre ellas y acercarse a Caroline. Extendió el brazo, tendiéndole la mano, y Caroline sonrió levemente y se la cogió con ganas. Stefan entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y le sonrió.

-Te he echado de menos –le dijo Stefan, con una sonrisa juguetona. Caroline miró a las dos chicas, que se alejaban enfurruñadas.  
>-Solo he estado ocupada treinta minutos.<br>-¿Te parece poco? –le preguntó Stefan, frunciendo el ceño y rodeando su cintura con el otro brazo, empujándola hacia él. Caroline tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo al apartar la cara cuando Stefan se inclinó para besarla. El chico tensó la mandíbula y la miró a los ojos, intentando captar su mirada aunque Caroline la había apartado.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Caroline le miró a los ojos rápidamente y luego volvió a desviar la mirada. Lo cierto es que la chica tenía miedo. Los últimos meses habían sido perfectos y parecía que ambos estaban viviendo en una nube, y eso era precisamente lo que le resultaba extraño. Ninguna pelea seria, ningún altercado, ningún problema u obstáculo. Stefan era el novio perfecto en todos los sentidos y que la quisiera de esa forma, demostrándoselo día a día con actos y palabras, era algo que nunca había experimentado. Parecía demasiado perfecto para ser real. La defendía, cuidaba de ella, y la anteponía siempre a cualquier otro asunto.  
>Caroline negó con la cabeza y se sentó sobre una de las toallas. Stefan la imitó, sentándose a su lado y dejó caer el brazo sobre su hombro. Entonces le dio un beso en la cabeza y Caroline le sonrió con ternura.<p>

-Eso me gusta más. ¿Sabes que eres lo más bonito que hay aquí? –le preguntó Stefan. Caroline puso los ojos en blanco.  
>-Para –le dijo ella, sonriendo levemente.<br>-¿Qué? ¿No puede un novio adular a su chica?

Caroline negó con la cabeza, riendo. Stefan observó su sonrisa como hipnotizado y sin pensárselo la besó, pillándola desprevenida. Besó sus labios con suavidad pero cuando Caroline rodeó su cuello con los brazos y le empujó más hacia ella, Stefan comenzó a mover sus labios contra los de ella con más rapidez. Caroline se dejó caer hacia el suelo y Stefan se inclinó sobre ella para no interrumpir el beso. Llevó su mano a su abdomen y le acarició con ella la piel, ascendiendo hasta su cuello. Caroline apretó las yemas de sus dedos contra su espalda y la garganta de Stefan emitió un grave gemido. La chica le apartó con rapidez cuando lo escuchó. Se volvió a sentar y tragó saliva. Sentía un color recorriéndole cada parte de su cuerpo. Stefan se apoyó sobre su brazo y la miró, desorientado.

-Estamos rodeados de gente –dijo Caroline en voz baja. Algunas personas de alrededor los miraban.  
>-Podemos obligarles a que se vayan y…<p>

Caroline miró a Stefan, desafiante. El chico frunció los labios, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Caroline le mataría si hacían eso después de todo el tiempo que había empleado preparando la fiesta. Stefan sonrió y le dio un último beso en el hombro. Caroline sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba un poco y Stefan rió al escucharlo. Caroline lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y pensó que era su momento para retarlo. Cogió la crema solar y se comenzó a echar por las piernas. Stefan se rascó la barbilla y la observó durante unos segundos. Caroline le miró y se encogió de hombros. Stefan asintió con la cabeza, riendo. Le arrebató la crema solar y se abalanzó sobre ella. Los dos rodaron unos metros por el suelo hasta que chocaron con un árbol. Caroline quedó encima sobre él y soltó una carcajada. Le acarició los hombros y le dio un beso en la punta de su nariz. Stefan la miró con ternura. Se sentía el chico más afortunado del mundo y jamás habría pensado que pudiera ser tan feliz.  
>La cogió de la cintura y se la echó sobre el hombro. Comenzó a correr hasta el lago y los dos cayeron al agua, donde Stefan siguió acosándola a besos y a abrazos.<br>Damon se acercó a Bonnie para pedirle una bebida para Elena y para él y entonces reparó en Stefan y Caroline.

-¿Qué le pasa a esos dos? –le preguntó Damon a Bonnie, haciendo una mueca, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Stefan Salvatore se había enamorado locamente de Caroline Forbes sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta.


End file.
